Midnight Houndoom Art Reviews
Midnight Houndoom Art Reviews is a show that reviews Artwork from across the both articles and user submissions, it was set up by Shadow Inferno, the Midnight Houndoom. It takes a look at various artwork and helps the creators by commending their art on its advantages as well as looking at potential options and areas for improvement. As a component of the League of Fantendo Critics, Midnight Houndoom Art Reviews was one of the first non-game based review shows aiming to show users their strengths and weaknesses in their art which in turn would assist them for game concepts. Midnight Houndoom Art Reviews was initiated on May 16, 2015. Method of Analysis MHAR (Midnight Houndoom Art Reviews) focuses on the four key concepts of art design; Colour, Shape, Lighting & Concept. This system analysis factors of the art each containing sub-analyzed categories. *'Colour' **'Duality - The comparison between two colours and how they compliment each other as being different parts of the spectrum. **Triads - Three Colours that work in harmony to amplify one or give an even split between the three. **Shading - The use of darker or lighter variations of a colour to create 3D facades and depth. **Colour Mixing - The concept of non-restricted colour combination, where two or more colours directly cross each other to highlight one or show contrast. **Colour Choices - The general option of colours, pretaining to the idea itself. **Brightness - The shade of colours chosen, this generally ties in with Colour Choices however focuses on how light or dark a colour should or should not be. **The Pop Effect - The effect of drawing a viewer's attention to a particular part of the image. *'Shape **Edges - Sharp angles, changes in the shape that can give distinct features as well as mechanical or non-organic features. **Curves - Round lines that create an organic feel as well as making the art feel more symbolic. **Size - The magnitude of a feature whether it is used well or not to highlight a particular part of the art. **Rotation - The angle a component of the art appears at, to give it the illusion of movement and bring life to an image. **Consistency - The consistency of shaping throughout an image in both thickness and design aspects. **Detail - The level of care and consideration given when creating the appearance of the artwork. **The Flow Effect - The illusion created when someone can properly concieve the existence of the artwork whether it is a character or background or object. *'Lighting' **View Points - The point at which the artwork is being looked at can determine how well it emphasizes features and mutes others. **Consistency - The consistency of lighting is extremely important as it shows thought and focus in a piece of art. **Senses - The ability to feel something from the art's appearance through the lighting, this is usually achieved through sight or feel. **Embodiement - Putting the user's own mindset into the artwork to amplify their understanding of how light would refract/reflect off of the surfaces of the artworks features. **Shadows - When creating objects in artwork with backgrounds, shadows help create the illusion of the object's location in the artwork. **Layering - Understanding the importance of correct overlapping and how lighting would be affected. **The Grayscale Effect - The ability to have the image in Black and White and still be able to completely understand it. *'Concept' **Diversity - How much the artwork differs from something of the same concept. **Minor Edits - Tweaks that are made in comparison to the original base (if applicable). **Major Edits - Major changes that could possibly change the entire appearance of the artwork. **Uniqueness - The complete mental capabilities of the creator to make something not seen before or at least in a long time. **Visualization - The ability to show people what the artwork is and not just tell them. **Mind to Matter - The ability to convert an idea from the mind to a piece of artwork. **The Real Effect - The ability for the audience to visually percieve the appearance of the artwork in a real life situation. In total art recieves four sub-scores and the overall score which is always out of 5 with the sub-scores being out of 15. Rating System MHAR's rating system follows a 5 Star concept with users being given anywhere form 1-5 stars as their final result as well as four additional numbers indicating how their art performed in the four categories. Additionally awards are given to artwork that shows a particular trait. All rating icons are shown below. 1 Star.png|1 Star Rating 2 Star.png|2 Star Rating 3 Star.png|3 Star Rating 4 Star.png|4 Star Rating 5 Star.png|5 Star Rating Flowing Emblem.png|The Flowing Emblem Ambitious Emblem.png|The Ambition Emblem Beautiful Emblem.png|The Beautiful Emblem Unique Emblem.png|The Unique Emblem Midnight Emblem.png|The Midnight Emblem Reviews Reviews will always consist of the artwork being reviewed along with the ratings and comments regarding the artwork. A list of reviewed Artwork (by File Name) is below with Reviewed items being listed in individual sections. *Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend Art Analysed: Characters & Locations Ratings Character Art #Colour - 9 #Shape - 15 #Lighting - 13 #Concept - 14 Overall Score: 4 Stars Comments: The art direction is excellent there is a good diversity between the characters and the colour does compliment this factor. I do feel however that the colours really don't bring out that much in the characters aside from showing differences, Lighting is done very well while Concepts are genuinely well done and well thought out. Location Art #Colour - 8 #Shape - 11 #Lighting - 4 #Concept - 8 Overall Score: 3 Stars Comments: While simplistic in design it does show the intended images required for the location information it is very simplistic and when held up against the character models presented it doesn't perform nearly as well. The images look like they could have a lot more work put into them before they really show the dynamics of the land and ocean. A nice touch with the borderline around the coast of the landmasses. Requests Requests are open to those who would like to have art reviewed. Submission should be either by Talk Page or Comments below, always make sure to attach the image or image file to the message for reviewing. Reviews are currently estimated to take at least 5-15 minutes depending on the complexity of an image. Requested Reviews * Category:Reviews